Healers' House
Healers' House, also referred to as Aleroth Healers is a location in the Great Market district of Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. It is the large, three-story building on the west side of the market. As the name suggests, it is home to the Healer's Guild, and houses many of the city's healers. Deodatus is the official guild master, but due to his duties elsewhere, that responsibility is now in the hands of the acting guild master, Bernard. Description Exterior Outside the Healers' House, you'll find the potion merchant Jergos and his admirer, Moira. Unfortunately for them both, her husband Connor is not far away. The herb merchant, aptly named Ivy, also has a stall outside the building. Ground Floor Upon entering the building you'll hear Decimus calling for you. It seems that he lost his wife Livia during the siege, and will soon be joining her in death. He's worried that he'll be unable to find her in the Hall of Echoes and would like you to retrieve Livia's Ring in hopes that it will draw her to him. He gives you the quest Eternal Commitment. Elsewhere on the floor you'll find several healers and patients, some of which have amusing dialog. There are also a few destitute people at the tables, who have heard rumors that Deodatus is rich enough to own two pairs of shoes. Under the southwest bed you can find a wooden key, which opens the chest containing random loot near the northwest corner. The stairs leading up to the top floor are to the north. The stairs leading down to the basement are south. Upper Floor Upstairs you'll find Bernard, who may be engaged in a conversation with Halliwell. Speaking to Bernard for the first time begins the quest An Appetite For Murder. If he is mindread it is revealed that he fancies a copy of The Saucy Lass from Rivertown for the quest Mind over Matter. Bernard is also the man to see if you choose to turn-in Heleon for his deceit (see A Fraud a Day...) instead of completing Herbal Medicine. Once you've mindread Decimus you can also ask Bernard for the Storage Key to unlock the chest in the basement. In the southeast corner of the room you'll find Bernard's chest, which is locked. Fortunately the key is easy to acquire, simply look under a desk to the northwest. There is a second desk in the room, which has Bernard's Therapy Report on it, and a Hidden Note behind it. Basement The door is locked, and requires a password to be opened ("honeysuckle"). This can be learned from Peter, east of the elevator in Mardaneus Plaza, who tells you the password while assigning the quest First Aid. In the center of the room is a skeleton named Kelton. He hasn't been a skeleton very long - every times he falls asleep he dreams that he is being eaten by a demon and wakes up missing more flesh. Now that he's entirely out of flesh he's afraid to sleep again for fear that he'll be dead by morning. He requests your help in stopping whatever it is that is happening to him for the quest Something Rotten. On the table you'll find the Healing Orb (quest item) required for Peter. Next to it is a book about the orbs, titled A History of Healing Orbs. You'll find a locked storage chest in northwest corner of the room, next to a shelf containing a lot of bread. You can get the key from Bernard upstairs after mindreading Decimus. It among other loot, it contains Shadow Archer Bracers from the Shadow Archer armor set. Characters Quests * A Fraud a Day... (alternate conclusion to Herbal Medicine) * An Appetite For Murder * Eternal Commitment * First Aid * Mind over Matter * Something Rotten Loot * A History of Healing Orbs – Basement table * Bernard's Chest Key – Upstairs under desk (unlocks nearby chest) * Healing Orb – Basement table (First Aid quest item) * Hidden Note – Upstairs behind Bernard's desk * Shadow Archer Bracers – Basement in locked storage chest * Storage Key – Upstairs, obtained from Bernard after mindreading Decimus (unlocks chest in basement) * Therapy Report – Upstairs on desk * Wooden Key – Ground floor under bed in southwest corner (unlocks nearby chest) Exits * Great Market (Aleroth) Trivia * The basement door allows you to attempt the password "Rosebud," which results in it saying: "No! And don’t say that again. I don’t want a bunch of pigs to stampede right through me!" This is a reference to earlier events in Broken Valley (Divinity II: Ego Draconis), when the farmer Folo may have told you to use the word Rosebud to free his pig Kevin during the quest Saving the Bacon. * A reference to the Chicken Rune from Divinity II: Eco Draconis occurs between the destitute people at the tables. Yegor: "So when was the last time you ate chicken?" Beata: "I haven't had any since I lost that rune!" Becker: "I hear it turned up in High Hall, but that Beatrice girl might have been lying." Gallery Healers' House interior ground floor (D2 FoV location).png|Ground floor Healers' House interior upper floor (D2 FoV location).png|Upper floor Healers' House interior basement (D2 FoV location).png|Basement Category:Divinity II locations